


Hinata Shouyou is like a crow

by Smid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hinata Harem, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, past kagehina - Freeform, past oihina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smid/pseuds/Smid
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is returning to Brazil to play for Asas Sao Paolo. Which means he's leaving Atsumu behind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126
Collections: my done reads





	Hinata Shouyou is like a crow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic so please be gentle with me. I really hope you enjoy it!

“Huh? What do ya mean you’re going back?”

-

Atsumu makes the mistake of thinking he’s different. 

Atsumu knows about the others, of course he does, Shouyou never hid the fact that he’d been with other guys. Particularly setters, but Atsumu doesn’t care (shut ‘Samu, he doesn’t). Besides, Shouyou had left Kageyama and Oikawa behind and is with Atsumu now. 

So, Atsumu is sure he’s different. Maybe it’s his ego that tells him Shouyou had come to the Black Jackals for him, but he can’t help but feel that Shouyou wanted to make sure his promise came true. That Shouyou wanted his sets, more than anyone else's.

He’s also sure that Shouyou thinks Atsumu is different too. He knows Shouyou sees something in him. Sees that Atsumu is different because he and Shouyou are the same. 

Atsumu is the only one who could outlast Hinata on the court, although it is rare. Atsumu is the only one who understood immediately when Shouyou explained why he went to Brazil. Atsumu is the only one that endlessly offered Shouyou his sets. Finally, they both have someone who stays after practice for hours, someone who tries new things until they work, someone who understands that one must be able to stand on their own before they could stand with others. 

At Inarizaki, Atsumu was often pegged as the mean twin. Among the first years he was the twin to avoid. He just could not fathom how so many of these scrubs had the audacity to rely on his talent instead of building any actual skill of their own. So maybe he was a little harsh when talking to his spikers, but honestly if they weren’t going to try to do anything interesting with his sets then that’s on them. 

He was a bit hard (a bit is an understatement) on his twin when Osamu didn’t want to stay after practice or when he didn’t run his fastest or jump his highest during matches. The dirty slacker. Osamu didn’t understand why Atsumu never stopped playing, thinking, or talking about volleyball and Atsumu didn’t understand how Osamu did stop playing volleyball. This is what they both dedicated years towards, this was their life, why had Osamu thrown that away. 

But Shouyou had come back to Japan and wanted to do everything with Atsumu’s sets and never slacked. Volleyball was his life too. Atsumu decided to give Shouyou any set he wanted. Anything to keep his spiker just as fulfilled as he was. 

Because Shouyou is just like a crow, wild and ravenous.

-

“Asas São Paulo gave me an offer! I’ve got to take it, right? Isn’t this great Atsumu!?”

-

Shouyou makes the mistake of thinking Atsumu is different too. 

He makes sure to be cautious at first for a number of reasons. 

(1) He has a rule (that he always manages to break) that he doesn’t fuck anyone on his team. Professionalism is expected from professional athletes. 

(2) He was a bit raw from Brazil and Oikawa. Rebounds never worked out, right? 

(3) Shouyou knew that if he started falling for Atsumu he wouldn’t stop. He knew from the moment Atsumu told him he’d set for him at his first nationals. Atsumu was a talented setter, extremely hot, and a bit of a jackass. The whole package. But the whole package is a bit scary. Especially when the whole package might not like you back, or when the whole package decides to end things. 

So Shouyou is cautious around Atsumu when he first joins the Jackals. It isn’t like he was desperate anyways, there was always Hoshiumi or Hyakuzawa, or Kenma for the nights when he had too much ‘energy’ ;).

But he finds himself spending that energy with Atsumu in the gym and eventually with Atsumu in bed. Shouyou isn’t very good at caution. 

But who needs caution when he finally found someone to celebrate with him rather than mourn their own loss. Atsumu understands. 

He’ll never forget the sting when he first left for Brazil after graduation, a certain someone refusing to come to the airport or even talk to him. But surely someone who is just as hungry as he is would get it. Would know the need to reach the top, to have so much hunger that it could eat you from inside out. 

But, Shouyou hadn’t seen Atsumu falter in the dark. He was across the world when Osamu left Atsumu behind to live his own life. 

Atsumu had assumed they’d always play as the Miya twins, and as a half of the infamous pair Atsumu didn’t know how to be whole on his own. But Atsumu was stubborn and if Osamu didn’t want to be a part of his life, he reasoned, he wouldn’t be a part of Osamu’s. It took months of reasoning from Kita and bullying from Aran just for Atsumu to talk to Osamu again and even longer for him to visit Onigiri Miya. Eventually, Atsumu learned not to take it so personally. 

There were still times, though, waking up in the morning, or coming home to an empty apartment, when Atsumu felt some piece of him missing. He doesn’t admit this to anyone. Shouyou doesn’t know that when he steps back into Atsumu’s life, Atsumu feels like he’s found his missing piece. 

Atsumu doesn’t know, when he puts Shouyou into the hole in his heart that Shouyou is already whole. Shouyou was whole before him and could be after him. 

Shouyou is like a crow, free and not meant to be caged.

-

Atsumu wants to ask Shouyou to stay instead he says, “What the hell, Shou? Ya didn’t want to include me in this decision? You’re just gonna leave?”

Shouyou eyes go wide and he steps back, his smile falling from his face. 

“What?”

“Ya are just going to leave? Aren’t ya?” Atsumu steps forward. “Wooooow, I see now.” 

Shouyou goes on the defense. Sure this isn’t the reaction he is expecting but he has enough practice by this point to deal with this situation.

“This is a great opportunity for me… I’m not trying to leave you behind. I just feel like this is a natural next step for me, right? The volleyball league in Brazil is a great place for me to improve.” Shouyou says. He tries to keep his voice quiet and warm.

Atsumu hates it, he’s not weak or fragile, so why is Shouyou talking to him like he’s some child. He’d had enough of that after his fight with ‘Samu.

“Oh don’t worry about me,” he snarls,”it’s not like I didn’t know that ya throw away yer setter the second ya get bored anyway.”

“What was that?” Shouyou snaps. This is escalating but he couldn’t keep himself calm.

Why couldn’t anyone bring themselves to think of him for once in their goddamn life? Why couldn’t anyone be happy for his progress? Why did he always have to feel guilty for choosing what’s best for him? The one person he was sure would understand is attacking him. Shouyou feels tear prickling at his eyes.

Atsumu doesn’t want to yell. He wants to tell Shouyou to stay. But Atsumu knows Shouyou won’t. So, instead he lets his jealousy erupt. “You heard me Shou, everyone knows ya just fuck yer setter until ya lose interest. I mean look what ya did to Tobio-kun.”

-

Kageyama looked away, expressionless.

“You know beach isn’t the same as indoor, dumbass?” 

Shouyou just smiled. “Of course, idiot, but if I am going to stand on my own I have to do this. Brazil is so gwahhhh! I was looking up some photos and… hey, Kageyama, are you listening?”

“On your own…” 

“Yep. I’m so nervous but-”

“You think you’ll be alright on your own?”

Shouyou glanced up at him trying to puzzle out Kageyama’s expression. After three years he’d gotten pretty talented at it, but Kageyama was avoiding his gaze.

“Yeah, haha. Wait where are you going? Kageyama? Kageyama!”

Kageyama should have known better. If he tried to run away Hinata would catch up, he always did in the end. Kageyama ran anyway, he couldn’t let Hinata see his face. 

Hinata would see right through him, right through all of the anger to the sadness he worked so hard to bury. 

Hinata was the first one to see through all of Kageyama’s aggression. Hinata had looked and saw how lonely and vulnerable Kageyama was. Hinata saw that and decided that he would personally make sure Kageyama was not alone. Hinata forced his way into Kageyama’s heart little by little, until Kageyama finally stopped resisting. It took some time before Kageyama finally relaxed, but eventually he let himself be loved the way he was. He let himself love Hinata back.

Obviously, he had seen how Hinata made friends with everyone. He had known how Hinata earned the affections of many of their classmates and even their rivals. Kageyama knew that really, no matter where Hinata went he was never really alone. So yeah, he was a bit jealous when he saw Hinata with Kuroo, Kenma, or Lev, (why was everyone at Nekoma a goddamn supermodel). Not just the normal jealous boyfriend thing, well that too, but without Hinata he couldn’t make connections with others, he couldn’t even high-five teammates without Hinata.

He realized then as he ran that Hinata was going to be fine on his own. Hinata was going to be fine without him, but he wasn’t sure that he could ever be fine without Hinata. 

Hinata is like a crow, flexible and resilient. Of course he’d be fine on his own.

“Kageyama! What the hell?” Hinata said only a little bit breathless (damn Hinata’s stamina), grabbing Kageyama’s sleeve. “Where are you going?” 

Kageyama cursed to himself.

“Hey! What’s wrong? Answer me! Kageyama!” Hinata said, waving his hand in front of Kageyama’s face in an attempt to get Kageyama to look at him.

“Why would you do this to me?”

“Huh? What are you talking about? Why won’t you look at me?” Hinata jumped back a bit when Kageyama turned to stare him right in the eye.

“Hinata, did you ever need me?”

“What? What kind of question is that?”

“Did you ever need me?” Kageyama croaked out. Hinata loosened his grip hearing the pain in his voice, but he was still completely confused. Did he need Kageyama? He’d never thought about it really. What would he need from Kageyama? He wanted his super cool tosses but he didn’t need anything. He loved Kageyama, he would miss him obviously, but he needed to get better. How could he even face Kageyama, who was going straight to the V. League, if he didn’t.

Did Kageyama need him?

Hinata was still standing there dumbfounded when Kageyama pulled his sleeve away and left. Hinata stared at his back this time. Something inside him twinged. Why was he feeling so horrible about this? His choice was the right one but hearing Kageyama’s voice just then was so wrong.

-

“What the fuck, Atsumu?”

“Ya think I don’t know? Ya destroyed both poor Tobio-kun and then just moved on with yer life. Should’ve known I’d be next.” Atsumu is shouting now.

Atsumu was different… isn’t he?

“I didn’t fucking hurt him on purpose and I didn’t just move on either.” Shouyou spits his fists clenching, slowly he unclenches and sighs. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I think I’m gonna go for a walk.” 

“Yeah, just leave like ya always do.”

-

Shouyou storms to a nearby park. It must have been interesting seeing a tiny, buff, angry man stomp down the sidewalk but Shouyou isn’t really concerned with the looks he’s getting. He slams himself onto a bench, arms crossed. But as soon as his butt hit the wooden planks of the bench he felt his eyes watering again.

Shouyou was never one to hold back, he sobs right there, pulling his knees up to his chest like a little kid. Luckily for Shouyou it is pretty late and the park is empty. The only thing illuminating the bench is a dim streetlight. 

His plans for that night were jumping around the room and hugging, a serious talk about how they would make long distance work, and then go to bone town. Instead, he is sitting in near darkness, in an empty park, crying. Wow. Well, shit.

What do you do when you love someone but that someone is being a bitch? You’d think Shouyou would know at this point having fallen for several bitches but damn he has no clue. “I am doing the right thing goddamnit.” Shouyou thinks. 

His attempts to apologize to Kageyama, to get him to talk to him again had all failed after their fight. Eventually, even though it hurt, he gave up. He left for Brazil without seeing Kageyama again. It had taken him a long time to realize that Kageyama wasn’t right. Kageyama basically had wanted him to stay in Japan while he had his own successful career and Shouyou struggled to catch up. Shouyou stopped beating himself up after that.

This time he isn’t going to apologize. He isn’t going to stay either. But if he loses another person for doing what’s best for himself... Shouyou doesn’t want to imagine that.

-

Atsumu is also crying. He’s not sobbing though. He’s sitting in the dark on the edge of the bed silently letting tears roll down his face while he stares at the wall. How do you stop yourself from being a bitch? 

Shouyou hadn’t done long distance with anyone and now that he was leaving again Atsumu was sure that this was it for them. So he freaked. He knows he was being selfish, he knows what an amazing opportunity this is for Shouyou, but he also has so many fears. 

What if Shouyou leaves and never comes back, what if Shouyou hooks back up with fucking Oikawa Tooru who is probably much cooler (wrong, they’re both dorks), hotter (it’s a tie), and maybe, possibly, better in bed (you’d have to ask Shouyou). What if Shouyou forgets all about him. His chest hurts and his throat burns .He is plunging into darkness once again. 

“Should I call ‘Samu?” He wonders.

He sits up straight. This isn’t happier twin behaviour. He can almost see ‘Samu smirking and saying “so ya let the one person who can actually put up with ya go? I suppose that’s what ya get for acting like a child”. Atsumu groans. 

He swallows his pride and bolts out the door.

-

“Hey” 

Shouyou quickly looks up from his knees. He stopped crying by the time Atsumu arrived but Atsumu can see his red, puffy eyes. Atsumu feels a pang in his chest.

Shouyou sniffs, slowly looking back down. “How’d you find me?”

Atsumu chuckles. “It wasn’t that hard… ya always come here when yer upset ya know.”

Shoyou doesn’t look up. 

“I know ya, Shou. I know what this opportunity means for ya. I just-” He grimaces. “I’m scared that this means it’s over and that I never meant anything to ya. I know what I said was horrible and you must hate me but-”

Shouyou squints at him. “How could you think that?”

“How could I not?”

“Atsumu, I could never hate you... and I… I don’t want this to be over. You mean everything to me.”

Atsumu lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I don’t want this to be over either.”

“I’m still leaving.” 

“I know.”

“And that’s alright?” Shouyou stares straight through Atsumu.

“That’s alright.”

-

Atsumu is standing in an airport, giant bouquet in one hand, and cringing at the looks he’s getting. He hadn’t wanted to bring flowers but his mom had already bought them. 

Her voice plays in Atsumu’s head. “It’s rude to show up empty handed.” Always nagging. “I don’t know how you got that lovely man to date ya but ya better not mess it up.” Atsumu shakes his head. He swears that woman loves Shouyou more than her own son. The betrayal.

Shouyou was coming home early from Brazil to train for the Olympics. They are finally going to play for the same team again.

While the video calls and occasionally long haul flights to meet up were great, it was never enough to satiate them. Their schedules and time zones made things extra difficult. They had made it work but both would be lying if they said they didn’t miss being able to see each other fly.

Atsumu’s other hand fiddles with the small box in his pocket. He plans on proposing after they win gold. Because of course they will, with a team composed of so many members of the Monster Generation how could they not. He wants to have it on him now anyway. It’s silly but it comforts him just a bit.

One day, Shouyou is going to legally, officially, and totally, be his partner. He can’t wait to shove that fact into the V. League’s face. I won! Shouyou chose me, bitches! He also can’t wait to say “That’s my Husband!”

But he forces himself to wait just a bit longer. He had always been a bit dramatic (a bit is an understatement) and nothing’s more dramatic than proposing at the Olympics. So for now he fiddles with the box in his pocket and looks out over a sea of travelers for a familiar head of vibrant orange hair.

Hinata Shouyou is like a crow, and crows mate for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this far!!! Any comments or kudos are appreciated. This is my first shot at writing so any advice is appreciated. I wanted to give it a sad ending but I couldn't bring myself to hurt them, sorry! I am a firm believer that the entire V. League is in love with Hinata so I tried to include some of that. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it!!!!!!
> 
> I have read so many Atsuhina fics in the past few weeks so please forgive me if this is totally unoriginal and boring. I'm in Atsuhina hell.


End file.
